This invention is directed to a fireplace apparatus which permits the temporary installation of a fireplace in rooms having a sliding door in an opening to a balcony or patio. A panel is placed in the opening, and a firebox is secured behind the panel, with the fireplace door in the panel permitting access to the interior of the firebox and viewing of a fire therein.
The modern trend is towards population concentration in cities. Housing units are in the form of townhouses or multi-story structures. Such housing units do not readily lend themselves to the inclusion of a built-in fireplace. Where fireplaces are included, a considerable amount of cost is involved in the fireplace and its dedicated chimney.
Residents of such housing units, from time to time, desire the effect and pleasure of viewing a fire in a fireplace. Therefore, there is need for a fireplace apparatus which can be temporarily installed in the sliding door aperture leading to a balcony or patio of such a housing unit to provide the pleasures of a fireplace.